Eres un hada
by Miss Right
Summary: Podía verse como una simple mortal a la vista de cualquiera divinidad pero para Él, ella era un hada y la más bella.


**Disclaimer : los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Eres un hada  
**

Él sabía, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron que ella no era un simple mortal. Porque el toque de sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos al verlo, su perfecta sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él(porque si veía que tambien lo hacía a alguien más, esa persona moriría de una manera lenta y dolorosa) lo debilitaban y de una manera hermosa (aunque no le importaba mientras ella le siga propinando cariño con sus manos tan suave).

Parecía un ángel. No, un hada. Porque solo tal ser encantador y magnífico podía parecersele. Y un ángel no era digno de ser una palabra para un halago. No, esos seres no merecen ni ser nombrados.

El había dejado la tierra santa porque sentía que no cabía allí. Aunque su contextura, personalidad y juicio eran la de todo un dios, sus ganas de vivir se asemejaban a la de los humanos. Y aunque esos entes mortales se quejen de su corta existencia, ninguno de ellos sabía lo doloroso que es vivir solitariamente para siempre.

Ellos al menos tenían "eso" para subsistir...

Por eso un día, contrariando toda palabra de su padre, el todopoderoso, bajo a la tierra. Él quería entender, explicar, sentir lo que es ser amado. Muchos dioses ya lo habían hecho antes y habían terminado con un castigo duro que los mató pero él, al ser el hijo unico de el rey de los cielos, solo fue expulsado y condenado a estar ahí como un ser humano normal.

Igual no siente culpa ni esta preocupado, porque los de allá arriba deberían estarlo. Ellos, en un momento de compasion hacia ellos, decidieron darle el poder del amor. Pero no se dieron cuenta que los aquellos seres por aquel sentimiento, harían lo imposible (hasta como destronar a un inmortal). Jeh, cuando el momento llegue, será el que más lo disfrute ver.

Sintió un pequeño peso sobre sus miembros inferiores.

- Zeref, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunta una bella joven que se acomodo en su pecho, recibiendo mimosamente caricias del muchacho.

- No es nada - la chica inflo sus cachetes en señal de disgusto, era obvio que mentía. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro, ¿justo a ella no le iba a decir? - Pienso que ustedes, los humanos, tienen el verdadero origen de la magia...-

- ¿Pero los dragones y las hadas no eran los creadores originales?-

- Lo son pero si ellos no se hubieran encariñado con los humanos, con ese sentimiento llamado Amor, nunca los mortales se hubieran vuelto poderosos. Ustedes, por amor, podrían matar hasta a un Dios...o incluso volverse más poderoso que tal- terminó de explicar el joven mientras le revolvía el cabello y luego lo peinaba otra vez, le encantaba esas hebras doradas y era adictivo jugar con ellas.

- ...-

- A veces pienso que eres un hada, ¿sabías? - pensó en voz alta.

- ¿ En serio? - dijo emocionada la chica. Le encantaban las hadas, si le hubieran dado la posibilidad de serlo no dudaría en convertirse en una. Nunca en la vida tales seres mágicos se han visto cerca de los humanos pero de que hay relaciones prohibidas entre ellos las hay.

El morocho se dió cuenta de lo dicho y quiso objetar - No, ¿quién imaginaría algo así en alguien como tu? -

- ¿Acaso tienes memoria de tres segundos? Acabas de decir tu mismo que lo haces- dijo con sorna y levantandose del cómodo lugar que antes estaba - Vamos, mi gremio no se liderará solo, sabes...- y le ofreció la mano.

Él la tomo y se fueron juntos caminando por un rumbo recién inventado, porque ella no sabía el camino, lo estaba inventado pero él sí. Ese sendero se dirigía hacia los bosques donde había un hermoso lago. Rió internamente. Internarse en un lugar que no sabía que existía pero seguir aventurandose en él, solo eran cosa que hacían las hadas.

- Definitivamente eres un hada, Mavis...- murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Emh? ¿Dijiste algo? - lo miro atenta.

Pero él nunca se lo diría. Ella no tenía que saberlo, porque sino nunca más la joven actuaría como lo es ahora; fingiría serlo y eso a él no le gustaría. Por eso guardaría ese secreto.

- ¡Hey, escuchame cuando te hablo!-

** The end**.

* * *

**Hola, hola. He vuelto luego de una sobredosis de chocolate (?).  
**

**¿Cómo estan? Muchas gracias por dejarme revierws en mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, me hicieron feliz y corrí por toda mi casa (hasta les conté a mis papas). ****En serio, muchas gracias.  
**

**Tambien les quiero agradecer (otra vez) por leer esta historia que no sé si se entenderá pero a mi me encanto. Me cuesta mucho tomarle la mano pero me encanta escribir sobre ellos. Aunque no se sepa mucho en el manga de estos dos, solo que son Luz y Oscuridad, como que me doy una idea de como serían si hubieran tenido alguna relación (?).**

** Este fic lo tenía desde hace mucho pero estaba incompleto. Tenía muchas palabras sueltas y algunas cosas no coordinaban, por eso había que sacar o agregar. ****  
**

**Bueno, no les hago perder más tiempo. Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por leer este drabble. Tambien me gustaría saber si les gusto o no, debo recibir tomatasos o tirarme de un acantilado, así que dejen un revierw :3  
**

**Me despido, cuidense y abrazos psicologicos :3**


End file.
